


Pieces

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Lisa promised Yukina they would always be together.





	Pieces

“Yukina….?” 

Yukina turned her head at the sound of her friend’s voice. There were still celebrations behind the grey-haired vocalist, celebrations for their victory. The many cheers and chants coming from Poppin’ Party and HaroHapi were not easily ignored with how loud they were, yet, Yukina’s eyes were only on Lisa right now. 

“Lisa…?” 

Yet, the sight before her scared her. Lisa looked weak and her sun kissed skin was pale. Something had drained all blood from her face, leaving bones behind and making her look quite skinny and weak. “Lisa….” 

Something had gone wrong, Yukina sensed that instantly. Her heartbeat sped up to a mile per minute, and she experienced a surge of adrenaline flowing through her veins. Had she missed something? Had Lisa been hiding something? 

Yukina made her way over to Lisa, bursting into a small sprint upon seeing her friend’s shaking hands and body falling forward. She caught the girl against her and pulled her close to her chest. Lisa wrapped her arms around Yukina and clung to her, pulling at the fabric of her clothes as if letting go would kill her. 

Lisa had gotten cold and her grip was faltering, constanly having to regrip Yukina's clothes. Something had drained the warmth inside her, leaving a Lisa behind that Yukina never wanted to see in her entire life. Yet, here she was, holding onto her and trying to keep her upright as the weight of her body pressed against Yukina. 

“Yukina. Yukina…. you smell nice nice..”

Yet, Yukina could only smell blood. 

“.... You're nice and warm too.” 

Yet, Yukina only felt blood. 

Her back was covered with the liquid, and soon the vocalist’s hands were covered in it too. The way it slipped through her fingers felt awful. Lisa’s life was slipping away.

“Lisa….” Yukina didn’t know what to say. All her music, all  _ their _ music, had so much raw emotions and passion behind it. But now, Yukina didn't even find a single word to say. What _did_ one say in a situation like this? “... Does it hurt?” 

“... Not…..much” Lisa’s words became laced with a groan. Her grip on Yukina grew weaker, she even had to adjust her hands for the second time, letting go and gripping onto her again. “Maybe…. a little…” 

“Hey Lisa….?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“You said we would always be together, right? You would always be by my side.” 

“Hmmm!” 

“... Then, what are you doing?” 

Lisa’s entire weight shifted, the last strength in her legs giving out and causing her to stumble onto Yukina. The shorter girl could only hold her up for a few more seconds so she opted to bring them both to the ground, with Lisa leaning against her while they were sitting down. Lisa's blood had entirely covered Yukina’s clothes by then. 

“.... Im going to take a nap.”

“This isn’t the time for naps. You need to celebrate, with us…” 

Yukina saw Lisa’s eyes closing for a second and instantly gripped her shoulders, shaking her with a distressed look on her own face. 

“Ah Yukina…..are you….crying?”

She hadn’t felt the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes and were now quickly spilling out and down her face. However, Lisa didn’t seem to care much. She leaned in to kiss some of the tears away with a soft, pained, smile before putting her head down in Yukina’s blood-covered lap. 

“You know Yukina….I really love you. You’re passionate, determined, strict yet kind at heart. You’re reliable and serious. You never back down from a challenge. I really like that about you.” Lisa’s voice was becoming weaker too, with words falling apart in syllables. Her eyelids were heavy and her breathing labored. 

“..So I’ll always be by your side.” 

“Lisa….Lisa….stay with me longer….you’re my everything-” 

With all the remaining strength in her body did Lisa lift herself up. In a quick but swift motion did she plant her cold lips against Yukina’s warm ones. It only lasted for a brief second, with Lisa settling her head back down into Yukina’s lap moments later, eyes  closed and a warm smile on her lips. 

“I love you, Yukina.” 

“I-” 

It felt like her throat was on fire and the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. Hands found their way in Lisa’s hair and soon enough the grey-haired vocalist was successfully cradling her old friend and crying her little heart out. 

“Lisa…..I- I-” 

“....I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
